warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Fishkit
Fishkit is a very small, pitch-black tom with golden specks beneath his narrow blue eyes, and a long, wiry, muscular frame. Personality Fishkit is a special bean. He is wacky, unique, and a bit transparent. He hardly ever speaks, preferring to sit back and watch rather than join in. He has a very strange sense of humour, as such that only Rabbitkit even understands him most of the time. He speaks very slowly, choosing his words carefully before saying them. He tends to be "invisible", hiding in the background, unnoticed until he wishes to be. He is fierce when he wants to be, however, and that usually comes with his littermate being hurt. He almost never gets mad. Annoyed, absolutely, but hardly angry. He is calm and works well under pressure, though sometimes his work can be a bit sloppy due to his lazy tendencies. He has some very strange ideas, and he often seems to check out of reality sporadically, simply sitting and staring off into space. No one really knows what goes on in his mind at times like this, as he comes back with a sweet smile and an offhand excuse. He doesn't care much for where he goes in the Clan. He has the ferocity and skill of a Warrior, but the memory and concentration of a Medicine Cat. He will become the latter, and will watch Rabbitkit throughout his Warrior training closely. He doesn't much care for rules, and instead is a free spirit, though he will obey them if they have legitimate reasoning behind them. He has a great and terrible habit and talent of twisting others' words for his own entertainment, enjoying watching their growing frustration. He is a sweet, caring cat, despite his outward presentation. His compassion leads to many situations in which he comes in handy for the Medicine Cat, even before apprenticeship. He is an excellent listener, though his advice is terrible, and he is frequently called upon to simply listen while someone else rants about this or that, often it is his own brother. Though he seems to check out sometimes, his memory is astonishing, and he can remember even the most monotonous of details from conversations he had moons ago. He has no active loyalty toward his Clan nor his brothers, but if faced with the choice, he would choose whichever needed him more. His loyalty is to StarClan alone, with the exception of Rabbitkit. History Just before reaching three moons, Fishkit began to have dreams of cats with stars in their fur. Cats who showed him wonderful and terrible things, bringing forth images of other Clan cats and showing him activities they were doing at that moment. He began to sense spirits soon after, and many times when he's checked out of reality, it's because he's searching for where that spirit is and what they want. No one but Rabbitkit knows of his dreams or senses, though that will soon change when he is brought up to be the next medicine cat of VineClan.